


Leap

by ionia



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionia/pseuds/ionia
Summary: Original posting date: May 11, 2014GenOriginally for an exchange on Tumblr. Fluff.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133990
Kudos: 5





	Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: May 11, 2014  
> Gen
> 
> Originally for an exchange on Tumblr. Fluff.

There’s a battle in New York. It’s Toyman wreaking havoc with one of his crazy giant robots, trying to get Superman’s attention. He has it now, along with Batman’s.

Afterward, the robot in shambles, Toyman unconscious and delivered into the hands of special forces, Superman turns around to look at the battlefield. Cars are crushed and in places where they’re not supposed to be, two buildings have collapsed, another has a gaping hole in it. Dust is slowly settling. Bruce.

He finds him in the rubble, two little kids hiding under his cape. “Batman!” He’s not unconscious, the kids are fine too. “Children… first.” Clark gets the children (it’s hard, to peel them off of Bruce, but he manages. Who doesn’t want a little ride with Superman?) and flies them to their worried parents. When he returns, Bruce is on his knees, checking various devices on his belt.

Clark holds out his hand. Bruce, for once, takes it.

“Thought I almost lost you there, B.”

“Hh. Never.” Clark notices the wince.

“Stop that, Clark. I’m fine.” He switches back to normal vision, looks back up at Bruce’s face.

He doesn’t let go of Bruce’s leather clad hands. Somewhere in the process he had grabbed the other one too (or was that Bruce’s doing?). Bruce doesn’t try to break free. He could; Clark’s hold isn’t strong.

This is crazy, right? News helicopters are circling over their head, civilians are cheering and reporters are yelling questions at them from the side-line, and they’re here, holding hands, of all things. Bruce doesn’t pay attention to all the commotion. He only looks down at their hands, then back up at Clark. his breathing is shallow. Somehow, Clark knows it’s not because of exhaustion.

Clark has never felt this self-conscious before. Yet at the same time, never this confident.

He looks into Bruce’s eyes – god, how he wishes the cowl gone now. Bruce had taken out the lead-lining long ago, so he uses his x-ray vision again to see the midnight blue.

Clark smiles, and takes the leap.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”


End file.
